


To Err is Divine, To Forgive is Human

by mochimistress



Series: Facets [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gen, but it's Nino, but you know, he's strangely serious but still humorous, i'M SAD, less sad, my bbies are so insecure, nino and adrien's frienship needs more fics, one swear word, this came out less serious than i intended, this is sad, ye, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He licked his lips. “I messed up Nino.”</p><p>“It can’t be that bad.”</p><p>“I told the love of my life she couldn’t be the love of my life.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Err is Divine, To Forgive is Human

**Author's Note:**

> I really like making parallels.

Nino was a simple person. He loved his parents and friends, adored his girlfriend and respected his elders. Slow to anger and never held a grudge, everything Nino knew and did was simple.

Chat Noir climbing through his window half past midnight and revealing himself to be his best friend was not simple.

They stared each other down, Nino’s mouth open in surprise. Adrien wrung his hand, shuffling from foot to foot.

“I-” Adrien began, glancing everywhere, as he stood by the window. His face screamed uncertainty, almost as if he were a caged animal looking for escape. “I really needed someone to talk to and you’re one of the only people I trust with this and I didn’t know where else to go or who else to go to because I completely ruined everything with-and-and this was a bad idea. I’m sorry-I’m just gonna-”

“Whoa, whoa whoa!” Nino interrupted the panicking boy as he broke out of his own stupor. “Adrien, dude, if you need to get something off your chest you know I’m you guy.” The blond gave him a small, grateful smile, still fidgeting by the window. “So, uh, take a seat?”

“R-right.” Adrien agreed, side-stepping the strewn about clothes and opened wrappers covering the floor, and sat precariously on the edge of Nino’s bed. Taking a deep breath, he tried to find where to begin. “Right, I..I..”

“You?” Nino prompted, swiveling his chair around to look at his friend. _He’s not getting enough sleep,_ he noted, eyes narrowing slightly as the purple bags under green eyes. His whole posture seemed off, his shoulders too stiff and hair impossibly disheveled worse than Chat Noir’s hair. Even his clothes were rumpled, looking as if they were picked off the floor and thrown on out of apathy.

He licked his lips. “I messed up Nino.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“I told the love of my life she couldn’t be the love of my life.”

Nino blinked once.

Twice.

“Coffee. I need coffee.” He murmured, opening the door before turning around and pointing a finger at Adrien. “You stay here and I’ll be right back, alright?” He gave him a pointed look. “Stay.” Adrien nodded, looking a bit put at being ordered like a dog. Nino rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. Once the coffee machine was on did he finally let the night’s events set in.

_My best friend is Chat Noir._

Okay.

_My best friend is Chat Noir and looks ready to have a panic attack on my bed._

Okay, yeah. Nino took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He could handle this. Yeah. Adrien is his best bro, and best bros always have each others backs. He nodded to himself, grabbing the prepared mugs and marching back to his room. Precariously balancing the cups on one arm, he opened the door to find Adrien kneeling on the floor.

“......Uh?”

Adrien started, hands full of opened wrappers,a sheepish look on his face.

“S-sorry.” He said, throwing the trash, “I get really...antsy sometimes and I need to-” He gestured to the now clean floor. Nino cocked an eyebrow, he’d forgotten what his floor looked like, and snorted.

“It’s cool dude. I’m not one to turn down a free room cleaning.” Handing the blond a drink, he took his place back on the desk chair and took a slow sip. Adrien followed suit, burning his throat slightly at the heated drink.

“So.”

“....so....”

“What, uh, what exactly did you mess up?” Nino asked hesitantly, trying gauge the blond’s reactions. Adrien swallowed thickly, hands tightening almost painfully around the porcelain. Frowning down at his cup, he tried to find the right words to answer.

“I turned down Marinette.” He offered no further explanation, afraid he would loose his composure.

“You did.” Nino affirmed, eyebrows furrowing again. What did have to do with anything?

_I told the love of my life she couldn’t be the love of my life._

Realization dawned on brown eyes.

“Oh.”

“Oh.” Adrien repeated with a self-depricating smile. Nino looked down at his mug, taking a contemplative sip, still trying to wrap his head around the new information.

Finally he spoke, “Okay, yeah, this is obvious, or course it’s obvious. It’s always this obvious in the movies right?” Shaking his head, he looked back up at his friend. “So, how are you gonna win her back?” Adrien nearly dropped his mug as his head whipped up, eyes widening in bewilderment.

“What?”

“Well, she loves you and you love her-you do still love her don’t you?”

Adrien hesitated.

“Oh, I see.” Setting down his mug, he clapped his hands. “Of course you don’t love her, did you ever really?” Adrien began to glare, haunches rising; Nino egged him on. “I mean, Ladybug _is_ perfect, so you say, it’s not a surprise you’d fall out of love once you found out she was just plain old Marinette. I just didn’t realize you were this shallow Adri-”

“It’s not like that!” The blond exploded, dropping his mug and gesturing wildly as he began to pace. “Of course I love her, finding out she’s Marinette made me love her _more,_ if that’s possible. She’s everything I could ever want- everything I could ever _need._ But I was stupid. I never saw what was right in front of me, or sitting behind me as it were. I never saw the amazing girl who cares so much and loves so freely. She’s nice to _Chloe_ for fuck’s sake! And I ruined it, I made her feel like she wasn’t worth anything when she’s worth **_everything._** ” Adrien collapsed back onto the bed, head buried in his hands. “She’s the best thing that’s every happened to me and I drove her away.” A sniff escaped him as a few tears slipped past closed eyes.

Adrien stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the bed dip next to him, but didn’t look up.

“To err is divine.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it goes, Nino.” He said into his hands.

Nino shrugged, “Even gods make mistakes Adrien.”

“But they shouldn’t.”

“But they _do,_ they make mistakes, and so do people, but you know, to forgive is human. Do you really think Marinette would blame you?” The boy shook his head. “Then, stop blaming yourself and win her back!” Adrien’s gaze fell, shoulders dropping. “Adrien, you’re human, not some god; you don’t have to try to be perfect all the time.”

“But-”

“But _nothing._ ” Nino move his arm to wrap around his friend’s shoulders, letting Adrien lean on him slightly. “You and Mari are two of the most amazing people I know. You deserve the best.”

Adrien chuckled humorlessly.

“You’re wrong Nino, she deserves the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this typed up (there was a lot of setbacks...)
> 
> Anywho! It's time to start on the final part for this series; I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it up though so please be patient with me (^^)/
> 
> Till next time~ ヾ（´▽｀）
> 
> Edit: I messed up the title damnit


End file.
